Tales of Ignius the Wolf
by IgniusOriginal
Summary: (This is a story of my OCs) Ignius is running through emerald colored hills when he finds two others that are the key to the success of him against an impending threat. ( Pronunciations, Ignius Ig-nee-us, Veris Vehr-iss, Silica Sih-lih-cuh)
1. Chapter 1: The Cave

The wind blows through the trees causing a ripple of leaves to burst into the air. Suddenly, a grey blur flys past causing the grass to sway. Ignius the Wolf rushes through the emerald hills, his flames plumed behind him. After waking up with borderline amnesia, he happily takes a midday run. Unaware of his dark past he rockets through the emerald colored hills in search of a friend or two, to accompany him in his quest in uncovering his past.

After a short while he comes to a rest to find shelter and some sustenance to keep him through the night. In a transition from a brightly colored small hilled zone to a rather dull large almost mountain hilled zone he finds a cave, but in it are to others that seem to be his age (16 or so). One a dog, the other a jackal. Neither seemed very interested in him at all, in fact it seemed as though they despised his soul. And that, they did.

"What are you doing here? Don't even expect us to be kind after what you did to us and our lives!" shouted the dog. It seemed female.

"But what did I do! I can't imagine hurting an innocent being such as yourself!",said Ignius confused,"You must be mistaking me for some other wolf."

"Yeah, because there's another wolf that lives here after that other jackal 'Infinite' destroyed the city!", exclaimed the dog,"Do you really expect me to really believe you? Your an evil lying bastard who can't admit what he's done!"

"Well shit, you've gotten her mad. I'd leave now if I were you." said the jackal (lying on the ground) with a raspy like voice. He seemed tense.

"Can I atleast get your names?" asked Ignius desperately.

"Why? Do you want the names of your victims so you can spit your derisive bullshit to that fatass you work for, Eggman?" spat the dog.

"No, I just want to address you by your name, that's all." said Ignius depressingly.

"We'll give you our names, but we won't be talking to you at all anytime soon." bellowed the dog,"I'm Silica-"

"And I'm Veris, now get the hell out of here or I'll make you get out!" screamed Veris, getting up from the floor.

"But-"

"Now!"

All of a sudden, Veris charged toward Ignius and struck him to the floor. Ignius, surprised, he quickly got up and took a swing back at Veris, but he didn't serve much damage at all. Instead, Veris took the blow and punched back at twice the power he did before. This time Ignius flew back with his force and was blown to the wall of the cave. With real, utter fear, Ignius got up, slowly, and ran as fast as he could out of the cave, flames pluming behind him. But in that moment, Silica thought though she may have been wrong about Ignius. Just maybe, she was.


	2. Chapter 2: Ignius & the City

Back in the hills, Ignius moped around still not aware of the tragedy he caused. After getting struck by Veris he knew that they were being serious, and that something happened to them. But now, he knows if he comes across them again he's not to mess around.

"What did I do? It's not like I killed someone, right?" Ignius began to talk to himself. "This is ridiculous, me killing someone? I'd never do that! Unless… no! I could never hurt an innocent bystander at all! Innocent? But what does that entail? Were they just there, or were they… could I be the bad one?" He kept on about whether or not he was bad for a while until he came to another thought.

"What's my past? What am I for?" After messing around with an idea that he was cloned, he eventually came across what looked like it were- _was_ the biggest city on the planet. The rubble was everywhere. In fact the city was so destroyed they only standing building was a small little blacksmith's, made out of pure steel, on the outskirts of the suburban towns. No one was alive. Not one soul remained cognizant in this forsaken city.

Out of love Ignius ran toward the city using the power of his flames. By the looks of the city, the attack must have taken place about a day ago. Flames were spouting from broken down buildings, and the wreckage seemed almost unreal. But to make it more horrifying, bodies were lying everywhere. Charred bodies and limp cadavers spread about violently.

"Someone burnt down this city to shit." Exclaimed Ignius confused. "But who and why? Who ever it is I'll kill them!"

Ignius charged through the city looking for survivors but found nothing but corpses lying about mangled in their unfortunate graves. After his short quest for a living soul he sits while crying for these poor bodies that lay sadly. For once in this newfound life he felt confused. Not for why someone would do such a thing. No, in fact it was more for the fact that he felt this tingling almost burning sense of revenge mixed with utter despair.

 _What is this?_ He thought. _What do they call this feeling? Disgust? No. It's anger, pure despicable anger!_

His thoughts dwelled deep inside his head. Thoughts like, _this is dangerous,_ or, _this is frightening._

Time passed and he started to head back to the large hilled biome to find another cave to hopefully sleep in, without getting a clip to the face. But then, in an instant, there was a large puff of smoke and a loud explosion over from where he came from.

"Silica and Veris!" screeched Ignius.


	3. Chapter 3: Silica & Veris

(Takes place right after Veris' assault on Ignius)

"Hey. Do you think you went a bit too hard on him? I mean, he looked pretty scared." questioned Silica.

"Oh shit, hell no! You're kidding me, right?", blasted Veris, "You do realize he shot the shit out of our home! The largest city on Planet-damn-Mobius right?"

"Yeah but did he? Did you see his fear when you punched him that second time?"

"Yeah well, maybe he's an actor!" Argued Veris

"Are you really that thick, Veris? Do you thick that a common grey wolf, like him, is gonna have that much skill at acting?" Exclaimed Silica.

"But maybe Eggman taught them that!"

"Uhuh, a fat guy that wants to make an ultimate being to destroy Möbius is gonna take the time to teach it acting!"

"Silica, why are you standing up for him? He's a murderer. No, a genocider!"

"Veris, he's seemed genuine, and even if he did do it he might have changed! Maybe he's going through a sort of post-traumatic stress phase where he forgets what he's done!"

"Silica, you're insane! If he did do it, he could end up wiping all of the survivors of the Park City massacre!"

"We are the survivors!"

"Exactly!"

"So is he coming to our party our not?" asked Silica

"What do you- whatever." Veris sighed "whatever you decide to do I'm with you."

"Okay. Thank you Veris!" Said Silica vehemently.

"But I'm not gonna let that happen!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Veris plops a mini cannon in front of the entrance.

"VERIS NO!" Screams Silica. But it's too late. The cannon had already fired and shut off the entrance to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4: The Convergence

"Yeah, he's not getting through there!" Veris sneered, "And, if he does, I'll give him some more fear!"

"You are despicable, you know that?" Silica replied, "You are the most heartless, edgy bastard I've ever met! You could kill a flicky and you wouldn't even care!"

At that moment, the barricade was beginning to heat up, glow red,and melt away. Then, in an instant, the wall fell away with a force of a thousand spin dashes. It was Ignius, standing there with his fist extended, triumphantly.

"Are you okay? I heard a loud bang back at the depressed wreck of the city, I wondered I that was the guy who did it." Explained Ignius.

"No those are my powers jackass, and _how_ did you get in here?" Veris growled.

"I heated up the barrier and punched through it, and what are your powers?"

"I can make things pop out of nowhere; WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I told you, I heard a bang and thought the guy who wrecked the city was here!" Ignius said confused.

"Well he's here now!" Spat Veris

"Veris, stop! Don't you see he's not the one who did it! If he was, then he wouldn't have come to check on us after you destroyed our exit hole!" Silica screamed at him.

"Wait, you guys think I did _that_? No, I'd never- I couldn't ever do- what?"

Ignius backed off into the corner of the cave confused to see how anyone could think he'd do anything evil like that.

"VERIS! We need to talk!"

They had gone out into the fields to discuss their views on the situation.

"Veris, you are being to conservative, you don't want to add anyone to our group because we were it, in acception for the ones who died in the city. But we need to build up another group so-"

"And you're being too liberal to change! Don't you see? That wolf is the only wolf in a thousand miles that has any powers let alone flame powers! He must be it!"

"Veris he's in our party whether you like it or not!"

"Fine!" Veris spat

When they went back to Ignius they found him standing in the middle of the cave looking confused. He hears something! At the moment Eggman is coming down in the Egg Dragoon ready to attack any survivors and roboticize them.

"Hey, what's your name! What do you hear?" Silica asked

"My name is Ignius the Wolf! I hear something coming from the sky. I think it's-"

BOOM. At that moment the Egg Dragoon crushed the floor below him right outside the cave. The trinity ran out to see what just happened.

"Well well well, is that you Ignius? I thought you died when you jumped out of the winged fortress. You betrayed me!" Shot Eggman.

"Like I'd ever work for you in the first place!" fired Ignius.

"Looks like you lost your mask Ignius!"

"What mask Eggman? I'd never hide this beautiful face! _You_ might wanna try it though!" spat Ignius.

"Oh that's it! Ignius, lets fight to the damnation of one of us!"

"Okay, whatever _you_ wanna do that's fine with me!"


End file.
